Is it a new start or is there more pain?
by Dream Tenshi
Summary: Herez another with the inner and Mamoru-baka betraying Usagi. Even thought they got what they deserve do you think the traitors would come back and make Usagi pay or will they ask forgivness? Ten reviews or more R/R
1. Default Chapter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Title: Is This a New Start or More Pain?  
  
Author: Dream Tenshi  
  
Pairing: Not sure yet. Having a poll to decide on  
  
Crossover: Sailor Moon/Dragon Ball Z  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z  
  
Hey minna! Here's a new story for all you readers! Hoping u like it! All I need is ten reviews and the next story is out! I promise! Here we go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wonderful dreams…  
  
Pretty dreams…  
  
Peaceful dreams…  
  
All of them are dreams but sometimes some dreams won't happen to reality. Dreams… Haha! Don't make me laugh. I use to be like you all. Trying to for filled my dreams. Make the people all around me happy. But you know what? It's not real like the tooth fairy!  
  
I had a dream once of my love and I together and forever and my other dream is for my friends to be always by my side, but you know what? They betray me! All of them! All of them stomp all over my dreams and me. And one of them my very own friend went out with my love one behind my back! But they got what they deserve.  
  
The only one that never deceives me was my daughter. Yes, I have a daughter with that cheating fucking baka! Sometimes people think she's is spoil when they are around us, but she is very caring, sweet and loving when she is with me alone.  
  
I wanted to die! When I found out that my so-called boyfriend and my ex- friends was betraying me, but my daughter o my precious daughter was there to help me.  
  
What about my family? You may ask. They went away when I was little. Left me in the cold! But the Tsukino was there when I needed them, but when they found out I was a senshi they kicked my out and said I was never their daughter.  
  
The inner and Mamo-baka did something I dread. They killed my only daughter, Chibi-Usa! I have banish them from their thrones and also their powers.  
  
You may say where's the Outer? Shouldn't they be there to help me? No! They also left me alone! Although they gave me a note saying that…they went back to their planet to guard.  
  
So I vanish from this cruel world without a trace of me.  
  
Hate  
  
Suffer  
  
Depression  
  
Sadness  
  
Darkness  
  
Alone  
  
Death  
  
All that was in me! In my heart, but something happened. All that turned me into Sailor Cosmos. Though you may wonder how does negtive thoughts turned me into Cosmos? I don't know really either but know I know is that with these powers I can have a peaceful life but I know I would have to battle….  
  
As I watch a battle between a young boy and a green insect so far the insect is winning. *Sigh* I guess I'll go help.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~~~**~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Cliffhanger: What do you think? Remember all I want is ten or more reviews and the next story I will post! 


	2. Chapter one

Title: Is it a new destiny or more pain? Author: Dream Tenshi Chapter 1  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z!  
  
  
  
"Light of.. Diamonds!" A big diamond came out of her hand and it shattered into pieces and it stab the green yoma.  
  
The yoma screamed of pain and it looked at Sailor Cosmos.  
  
"Why don't you pick on somebody your own sizes!" Sailor Cosmos yelled.  
  
"Oh and is that person you, weak woman?"  
  
'How dare he!!!'  
  
"Oh Silver Crystal, here my pleas from the Princess of the Moon and make me stronger to kill this ugly insect which insulted your grand daughter, Serenity from the Silver Millennium. I ask you, I demand you! By Princess Serenity and the Queen of the Stars, Sailor Cosmo!"  
  
"My childrens..go kill her!" he commanded. The little mini-cell that was fighting the Z-warrior stopped and headed for her. The first one tried to punch her but before he could, she disappears and reappears behind him and did a backhand fist. Another two charge at her and kicked her in the stomach. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. The mini-cell who kicked her, his face turned from a smirking to a scared. He tried to run but Sailor Cosmo threw a ki at him and he disintegrated. Then another two headed for her from behind and their legs headed for Serenity's head but a inch before it made any contact she vanish and a small red, hot arrow headed for the two mini cell and they turned in to crisp (Anyone want fried mini-cell? Hehe just kidding).  
  
"Now, it's your turn," the goddess said. As she walk toward him and stand in a familiar position that Haruka taught her.  
  
"Ahh. a strong onna," Cell said.  
  
"Come on you green cockroach, let's battle!"  
  
"Who are you calling a cockroach? I'll show you! What is your name? So I can put it on your grave."  
  
"My name is Princess Serenity, Queen of the Stars or you may call me Sailor Cosmo," she said deadly.  
  
Cell's eyes widen, he started to tremble. "You .. You.. mean the legendary Cosmo it true?"  
  
"So you have heard of me. I never knew I was quiet popular." Sailor Cosmo said with a smirk. The Princess of the moon charged and did the first attack and punches him in the guts. Cell was so unprepared for that attack and he flew straight toward one of the mountains. The mountain collapsed and Cell was caught in it. Nothing moved from the rubble. The Z-Fighter that were there was cheering saying, "Cell is dead!" But Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks, nor Vegeta was cheering.  
  
"It's not over," the Queen of the Stars whispered. She started to power up and yelled, "Uranus World Shaking!!" The ground before her started to shake and a gold sphere appear heading for the rubble where buried Cell. Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta followed her example and shot their powerful attack.  
  
"Ka..me..ha..me..ha!!"  
  
"Big..Bang..Attack!!"  
  
"Special Beam Cannon!!"  
  
"Burning Attack!!"  
  
All their attack also went straight for the mountain. The other Z-fighter looked at them for why they waste their energy. Then went the smoke cleared up; Cell started to slowly flow toward the rubble. He had a lot of cuts and bruised. He then disappears and threw a punch at Serenity. Serenity went flying back but stop in mid-air. Cell and Sailor Cosmos both charge at each other and before they did they disappear. They both went up and threw punches and kicks. Sailor Cosmos punch Cell in the face and Cell punches her in the face. They stop for a few second as their eyes locked on to each other and they went for it again. All around them cliff started to fall and rocks started to break in to pieces creating lots of sand. The other fighter watch in awe that a female they never met is stronger then them.  
  
'Why does she look familiar? She said she was *gasp* but could she be?' Piccolo thought.  
  
'The moon brat is back,' Vegeta thought.  
  
"She's pretty... almost like a Tenshi," Gohan thought while still in the Super Sayin form ready to fight if she was in any trouble.  
  
"it's time to die, Cell," Sailor Cosmos whispered. She gathers her energy for one of her greatest attack.  
  
"Not if you die first!" Cell said in his almighty voice and he gathered his energy.  
  
'Sprits of all life... here my plead... give me your energy...concentrate and believe in me...destroy Cell who have ruined your homes, killed your love ones, please help me save your world...you may not know me but I am here to help,' Serenity pleaded and telepathy said through everybody minds.  
  
Everyone who heard her was shocked and some gasp out loud. Everyone closed their eyes, some even put their hand together.  
  
'Now say, Cosmos Power!"  
  
"Cosmos Power!" Everyone said around the world.  
  
Cell and Sailor Cosmos both shot out their attack. Though everyone who was there could see that Cosmos needed more power. It looks like Cell is going to win.  
  
'She needs my help!' Gohan thought.  
  
'She needs more energy!' Trunks shouted in his mind.  
  
Gohan powered up and flew to Cosmos and Trunks followed and when they got there and they both place one of their hands on Cosmos shoulder and concentrated on giving their energy to Cosmos.  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
"Trunks!" The Z-Fighter except for Vegeta yelled.  
  
Cosmos felt two hands on her shoulder. She turned a little and saw two blonde hairs, spiked up with light green eyes. She felt strange power coming from them. Like she knew them in her past. She turned her head back to the fight.  
  
Cosmos felt something burning in her head. She knew so well that it was her birthmark but there was something else on her forehead. It was the sign of Cosmos, but it only glowed blue, green, red, silver, and yellow but not dark blue, teal, purple nor maroon red.  
  
"Shine of Life!!" The goddess screamed out drawing more energy.  
  
'If I use anymore energy I'm going to die.' She thought,' Rini, I'm coming.'  
  
Her attack grew bigger and bigger and it hit Cell straight on. He got destroyed during the blast. Trunks and Gohan fell from extrusion and Cosmos fell on top of them. Cosmos turned into Princess Serenity.  
  
Though the people know that Cell was gone but they didn't know who destroys him cause the camera got cut off. Hercules jumped out of his hiding place and announce he defeated Cell and did the weirdest stance.  
  
Piccolo carried Gohan, Vegeta carried Trunks and Usagi. They flew back to Kami's place. Letting Hercules having his fun. When they got there. Dende gasp when he saw Vegeta holding the moon princess in the rudest way.  
  
"What happen to her?" he asked as he ran up to Vegeta.  
  
"She was the one who defeated Cell." Krillen said while laying Android on the floor who was unconouis. Vegeta dropped both Usagi and Trunks like a sack of potato.  
  
"Dende, did you get the dragon balls?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Yes, they are ready to go but we must heal them," indicating Usagi, Trunks, and Gohan. Dende put his hand on Trunks and concentrate and his hand glowed and Trunks open his eyes and blinked a few times. Dende did the same to Usagi and Gohan.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you?," The queen of the star asked.  
  
"You're at Kami's place. I'm Trunks."  
  
Usagi looked at him and then looked around; she looked at him again and remembers he was one of the two that put his hand on her shoulder and give her energy. Yet, he looks so different.  
  
"Now, that they are awaken. Let's revive the people that Cell killed," Krillen said.  
  
The Dragon Ball glowed and sky grew darker and cold and the Dragon was summoned.  
  
"What is the wish you ask? To wake me from my slumber," the Earth Dragon asked in the mighty deep voice.  
  
"Our first wish is to retrieve all the people that Cell killed," Dende asked. Shinlong's eyes red eyes glowed and said," it has been done. What is your second wish?"  
  
Android 18 woke u and said, "What did you do?"  
  
"We saved you," Krillen said.  
  
"Well, thank you," Android 18 said and left but she went and hid somewhere.  
  
"For the name Son Goku to return to the living," Dende requested.  
  
The dragon eyes glowed again and it replied," it is not done for Goku because he do not want to return."  
  
"What?!?!" cried the Z-Fighters.  
  
'Hey guys! I don't want to return because bad guys always come here to destroy me or something.' Goku voice ran through their minds.  
  
"But what would we do without you, father?"Gohan asked.  
  
"Live...move on. I got to go now. Take care everyone maybe someday I'll return," Everyone that was there was sad but they know what Goku said was right."  
  
"What is your second wish?" the Earth Shinglong asked again.  
  
"Umm...it's kind of hard having the dragon here, let's along think of something to wish for," Yamcha said.  
  
"I have a wish," Krillen said, " I wish for Android 18 and 17 to be human."  
  
"Your wish denied. For they are humans and some parts."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Why would he care for 18 and I? We are enemies...aren't we?' 18 thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Well, it was worth a try," Krillen said sadly.  
  
"Even though we know you care for 18, why do you want 17 to come back?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Because it would make her happy," Krillen replied.  
  
"What is your second wish?" The Earth Shinglong asked for the second time.  
  
"I have one," the female voice ran.  
  
Everybody turned to the one who defeated Cell.  
  
"My wish is to....."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cliffhanger: What is her wish? Is it for Destiny to finally change her future? 


End file.
